This Must be What Hell is Like
by hollisterchick
Summary: Sophie only planned to get through Senior Year but as always for Sophie, nothing ever goes as planned...This is a story I wrote for my cousin Sophie so no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story is written for my cousin, Sophie, so please enjoy and r/r! :D

Sophie glanced out the window and groaned at all the scenery. Great. They lived in the middle of fucking nowhere. Just the way she wanted to spend her time gazing at the miles and miles of endless greenery.

Sophie knew why she was being sent to live at her Aunt Pamela and Uncle Henry's house. Her parents had had enough of her partying schedule. All because of her staying up and smoking weed, popping pills, drinking and just basically partying, her grades were shit and she was getting in trouble with her teachers and girls at her school.

Sophie's parents had enough of her rebellious attitude so they took it upon themselves to have her shipped off to her Aunt and Uncle's house to finish the remainder of her senior year. It pissed Sophie off to no end but she had to do it no matter how much it sucked.

So this is why Sophie sat in the car with her aunt who kept droning on and on about who the hell knows what. Sophie laid her head against the window and turned the volume up on her iPod. She rolled her eyes at her aunt's frantic hand motions and closed her eyes. She was awakened by someone yanking her ear buds out and she jumped in surprise.

"What the fuck?" Sophie shouted as she touched her sore ears.

"Oops." Ginger smirked as she stood before Sophie.

"Ginger!" Sophie cried as she lurched forwards-pain in her ear forgotten- and gripped Ginger in a bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see ya Soph!" Ginger replied while grinning and stepping back as a timid Brigitte came forwards and hugged Sophie. Sophie noticed that Ginger and Brigitte looked quite a bit different from when she had seen them about 2 years ago.

Sophie hopped down from her seat and stretched her muscles. The bones popped and she sighed in relief as she shuffled her feet to the back of the van and opened the trunk only to discover her bags were gone.

"Courtesy of the dad. How was it to listen to her yap at you for hours on end?" Ginger asked while examining her nails and leaning against the side of the van.

Sophie laughed and shut the trunk door and moved to walk inside.

"It was great considering I was asleep for most of it." Sophie giggled as she opened their front door with Ginger and Brigitte following close behind.

"This is mi casa." Ginger said moving forwards and spreading her arms out.

"It's not so bad." Sophie said as she turned her head to examine the living room they were currently standing in.

"Come on! Come see our room!" Ginger exclaimed as she gripped Sophie's hand and dragged her down the ominous basement stairs.

They reached the room and Sophie nodded her head in appreciation.

"This is cool." Sophie remarked as she pulled away from Ginger and went to examine the room. Photo's littered one section of a wall and Sophie flocked towards it. She ran her eyes over each picture and studied them and she smiled. The pictures were of Ginger and Brigitte posing in different death poses. It amused Sophie to no end.

"These are some pretty cool ass pictures you got here." Sophie said and Ginger came to stand beside Sophie who was still entranced by all the photos.

"Our Wall of Death." Brigitte murmured as she came to stand on Ginger's left side, still shy of Sophie.

"If my mother saw me take these pictures she would have me locked in the Looney bin faster than you can say 'lycanthrope'." Sophie stated and turned on her heel to examine the rest of the room. Sophie was intrigued by their style and individuality and creativeness.

"Girls! Dinner is ready!" Pam shouted down the staircase and Ginger groaned as she lumbered upstairs. Brigitte followed behind and Sophie followed behind last.

The dinner table was quiet except for the sounds of chewing and the scrapes of utensils against plates. Sophie pushed the spaghetti around her plate, not really in the mood for eating.

"Ginger why are you rubbing your back?" Pam asked and Sophie glanced up at Ginger who was rubbing her lower back and arching forwards.

"It hurts." She stated while ripping a hunk of bread with her teeth and staring at her mom. Pam was used to her daughter's behavior and she tried to keep calm.

"Why?" Pam asked again in the same tone Ginger used. Ginger leaned back and put her elbows on the table and turned to face her mom.

"Well the pain flows up your nerve endings up to your brain." Ginger replied smartly and Sophie and Brigitte stifled giggles.

"She's not funny." Pam said to the two younger girls. Ginger said something under her breath before focusing back on her plate.

"How did you hurt it?" Pam was trying to get an honest reply from Ginger but was failing miserably.

"Being dead." Ginger stated while picking up more bread and lifting it to her lips.

"Does it hurt down by your tailbone or is it up higher?" Pam inquired while motioning to her lower back. Sophie had no idea where Pam was going with this.

"Is it tight throughout here?" Pam asked while motioning to her sides.

"Maybe." Ginger replied in a bored tone.

"Does it ache back here?" Pam tried again to communicate with Ginger.

"Might." Ginger said while glaring at her mother.

"Oh my god!" Pam exclaimed and Sophie jumped at the sudden outburst as Pam turned and beamed at Henry who had his fork in mid air about to take a bit of spaghetti.

"Do you think its cramps?" Pam asked in a girly voice and Ginger began to choke and she flew forwards.

"Will you give it a rest? For two seconds…ugh.." Ginger said while raising her glass to take a gulp of water.

"Pam we're eating!" Henry protested weakly and Pam just glared at him.

"Henry, the girls are both three years late from menstruating okay? It's not normal and if it's finally happening!" She exclaimed and Ginger slammed her glass on the table.

"It's not!" Ginger spit and Pam looked at her daughter incredulously.

"Honey it's nothing to be scared of! It's the most normal thing in the world!" Pam exclaimed before turning towards Sophie.

"Sophie don't you menstruate?" Pam asked while smiling and it was Sophie's turn to choke on her spaghetti.

"Pam!" Henry protested and Sophie turned beet red.

"Yes why do you need to know?" Sophie asked and Pam turned back towards Ginger.

"See she menstruates!" Pam exclaimed before turning back to Sophie.

"Isn't there not anything to be afraid of? It's the most normal thing in the world right?" Pam asked and Sophie shook her head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of but it's certainly not the most pleasant thing in the world." Sophie remarked and Ginger smiled as she reached for more bread.

"Maybe it's cancer of the spine." Ginger steered the conversation back towards her with a grim smile.

"Ginger Ann!" Pam exclaimed.

"Or tuberculosis." Brigitte said quietly and Ginger smiled at her.

"See what your attitude does?" Pam said.

"Or spondelitis." Sophie piped up and Ginger and Brigitte looked at her.

"Sponde what?" Ginger asked.

"Fuses your vertebrae together." Sophie explained and Ginger grinned.

"Nice." She commented.

"Sophie and Brigitte, stop it." Pam said sternly and Ginger glanced balefully at Pam.

"Have a fit." She said simply before shoving bread into her mouth.

"Well I have had just enough of that attitude." Pam said and Ginger cut across her.

"Well that makes two of us! Fuck!"

"Alright that's it to your room!" Pam commanded and Ginger sighed as she threw her napkin on the table.

Ginger stood from the table and Brigitte followed and Pam glanced up at them disapprovingly.

"Brigitte you're not attached to her at the wrist." Pam said but Brigitte didn't listen and kept walking.

Sophie made up her mind and stood from the table and wandered back towards their room. When she walked in she saw Ginger in front of the television watching some mindless television while holding a glinting kitchen knife to her pale wrist.

"Fuck! Slitting wrists are for girls! I'm going to slit my throat." Ginger exclaimed as she lay back on her bed and Sophie fully entered the room and Ginger sat up.

"Sophie! I was about to go look for you but this is better! How about we go do an unspeakable act of mischief?" Ginger said while smiling and Sophie giggled.

"I'm in." Sophie said simply while Ginger leapt up from her seat and Brigitte moved towards Ginger.

"No Bee, you stay here tonight let Soph and I have some quality cousin bonding time." Ginger said while winking at Bee who nodded and sat back down on her own bed.

Sophie and Ginger donned their winter coats and traipsed outside and soon were walking down the sidewalk by an apartment complex. There was a little playground up ahead and Sophie and Ginger were giggling.

"We're going to rock this bitch's boat." Ginger said as she carried a red bag full of fake bloody guts in her hands.

"Wait what bitch are we talking about here?" Sophie asked.

"Her name is Trina Sinclair and she is a real bitch. She pushed Brigitte into a dead dog carcass on the field and Brigitte came up with a great idea of revenge." Ginger said matter-of-factly and Sophie nodded.

"The revenge plan?" Sophie asked, anxious to prank this bitch.

"Well we're going to kidnap it and make it look like its dead with this bag that contains fake guts and blood we used for a project a while back." Ginger stated while waving the bag in Sophie's face.

"How are we going to get the dog without her knowing or breaking into her house?" Sophie inquired.

"Well when it's out doing its thing we'll snatch it and probably knock it out and drag it here!" Ginger said happily and Sophie shook her head but smiled as Ginger danced ahead of her towards the play ground to choose the spot where they would lay the dog.

Suddenly the smell of blood was ever present in the air and both girls froze. They walked around the slide to see a dead Rottweiler lying on the ground almost completely destroyed. Its insides spilling out and body mangled.

"Jesus! What the fuck happened?" Sophie asked while covering her nose and slowly circling around the poor dog to examine it.

"There's something that's been killing the neighborhood dogs lately and this is probably what killed this dog." Ginger said and then brightened.

"Perfect! This is pure and total fucking luck! We can move the body and make it look like her real dog! She'll freak!" Ginger exclaimed and Sophie shot her a disbelieving look.

"You think I'm going to touch that damn dog? Hell no!" Sophie cried in disgust and Ginger rolled her eyes.

"Oh Jesus just take the legs and pick it up! That's all you have to do!" Ginger explained as if Sophie was five. Sophie sighed and swallowed before crouching to grab a hold of the dog's legs and then she froze and looked up in horror at Ginger who had also crouched down to grab its front legs.

"It's…still…warm." She breathed in horror and Ginger rolled her eyes. Sophie tried to remain calm as she pulled on the legs and suddenly one came loose right in her hands. Sophie dropped the thing to the ground as if it stung her and resisted the urge to vomit.

"Oh that's just fucking SICK!" Sophie cried as she looked at the leg now lying a few feet away.

"Shit! Just leave it then and we'll put it in the bag." Ginger remarked while looking around.

"You got some blood on you." Sophie remarked as she pointed to Ginger's leg. Ginger looked down and pulled up the hem of her dress a little and growled as she bent to touch some with her fingers and held it up before looking around her.

"This is great!" Ginger hissed.

"What is it?" Sophie asked while thinking the worst.

"Soph I just got the curse!" Ginger said in disgust and Sophie understood.

"God you kill yourself to be different and your own body screws you! But if I start moaning about PMS just shoot me ok?" Ginger pleaded and Sophie nodded.

All of a sudden they heard a noise behind them and the sound of springs going back and forth. They glanced at each other before turning to see a rocking horse about 15 feet from them moving as if some invisible force sat rocking it before it suddenly stopped.

"Let's get out of here.." Sophie started to say but was cut off as she heard a feral snarl and something slam her to the ground. She heard Ginger's screams as she tried to push herself up quickly. The screams faded slowly and Sophie drew a terrified breath.

"Ginger!" Sophie cried as she moved forwards to see the swings moving faintly.

Sophie was still a little disoriented and she continued to stare.

"Ginger!" Sophie shouted as she began to run into the woods.


	2. Hungry Like The Wolf

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and favorites and story alerts! Here is chapter 2!

Previously:

"_Let's get out of here.." Sophie started to say but was cut off as she heard a feral snarl and something slam her to the ground. She heard Ginger's screams as she tried to push herself up quickly. The screams faded slowly and Sophie drew a terrified breath. _

"_Ginger!" Sophie cried as she moved forwards to see the swings moving faintly. _

_Sophie was still a little disoriented and she continued to stare. _

"_Ginger!" Sophie shouted as she began to run into the woods. _

**Chapter 2-Hungry Like The Wolf **

Sophie was frozen in fear as she listened for any indication of what direction in the woods they might be. Her answer was given as she heard Ginger's faint scream issue from within and though Sophie couldn't tell what direction it came from she didn't care at the moment.

"Ginger!" Sophie shouted once more as she ran straight into the woods and not having a clue where she was going. Trees rushed past her and thorns scratched at her skin and tangled in her hair and threads of her scarf.

"GINGER!" She screamed shrilly as she pumped her legs to go even faster. She suddenly reached an open area that was still in the woods but thick trees surrounded the small little bare patch and Sophie stood, panting in terror with her eyes darting every which way and she slowly circled her body to decide which way to run.

A rustling noise issued from behind her and Sophie whipped around her panting increasing as her lungs burned desperately. Sophie could distantly see the motion censored lights perched on the buildings glowing faintly before going out pair by pair.

"AAAAAH!" Came the strangled scream from behind and something tackled Sophie to the ground who fell over like a rag doll. Sophie opened her mouth to scream before she realized it was Ginger. Ginger was screaming incoherent things as her hands fluttered frantically

"It's coming, it's coming! It's right behind meee-aahhh!" She shrieked as she was pulled backwards off of Sophie who let out a shout of surprise. Sophie sat up and she watched helplessly as Ginger began to frantically crawl towards her but before she could reach Sophie something within the shadows gripped Ginger's leg and yanked her backwards as Ginger shrieked and her hands clawed at the wet leaves to try and grab hold of anything.

Sophie blinked as the beast ascended into the brighter light and she gaped. It looked like a giant wolf but yet it was bigger slightly. It looked like a…werewolf. This sudden thought baffled Sophie. Werewolves couldn't be real could they? Weren't they stories told to little children to make them eat their vegetables? Or maybe that was something else. Sophie didn't give a shit what it was at the moment she was too busy looking for something around her to fight with.

Sophie glanced up as the beast bit into her Ginger's leg and she howled pitifully. Ginger was thrashing and trying to push the beast off of her until it clamped it's jaws equipped with razor sharp teeth into Ginger's side and she shrieked in agony as she began to thrash around once more.

"Ginger!" Sophie cried as she pulled herself up from the wet ground and glanced wildly around her. The beast still had his jaws clamped into Ginger's side and was lifting her off the ground and throwing her back down in one motion. Sophie rushed forwards and began to beat it with the camera that Ginger had decided to bring with them earlier but Sophie had stuffed it into her coat pocket.

She began to deliver blows to its back yet it still swung Ginger around with its teeth embedded in her side. Sophie shrieked in determination as she swung harder and it finally got the beast's attention and dropped Ginger to the ground who began to crawl away desperately. Sophie swung once more and a flash surrounded them from the camera and the beast flung its head which caused Sophie to fly backwards into a pile of brush painfully. She hurried to stand up and heard the beast snarling and she made the mistake of looking at it as Ginger rushed forwards and gripped her to pull her up so they could begin to run.

The beast was snarling with his lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral smile. Blood dripped from his teeth and stained his muzzle. His eyes were yellow and filled with menace and had a certain crazed look in them.

Sophie clutched Ginger's hand as they began to tear through the woods in terror. They could both hear the snarls and pants issuing from the darkness behind them. Any second the beast could come and leap onto one of their backs and then they'd be goners for sure.

"Oh shit!" They both kept chanting over and over as they kept pumping their legs even though they burned ferociously.

"Where the fuck are we?" Sophie shouted in frustration. Sophie was terrified. Whatever was chasing them was gaining purchase and this thought terrified her to no end. Ginger was practically comatose and she seemed to be running on auto pilot and Sophie knew that soon Ginger would be out of gas and then the beast would surely grab that opportunity to finish the task it started in the first place.

They were cold, tired, terrified, had no fucking clue where they were and to top it all off had a creature chasing them that was thought to be a myth. Their hope of survival was pretty slim and both were almost ready to throw in the towel and give up when Sophie suddenly spotted lights up ahead.

"Dear Lord! LIGHTS! I SEE LIGHTS!" Sophie gripped Ginger's hand and they began to pump their legs faster. Twigs snapped behind them and Sophie's heart was pounding in her chest. Raw terror was pulsing through her veins and she knew it was right behind them and if they didn't reach wherever the lights were in seconds the beast would surely kill them both.

She could hear Ginger's terrified pants behind her and it made her push her burning legs even faster. Before Sophie and Ginger knew it they ran right out into a road and a big yellow van was speeding towards them. The horn was deafening and the lights were blinding as Sophie pulled Ginger and they stumbled on the asphalt and fell.

Sophie heard a sickening crunch and she thought for a split second that it was Ginger but Ginger was lying on the frozen asphalt without moving; as if she were afraid one movement would set the beast in motion once more.

Sophie gathered some courage as she stumbled over to the van and she could see smoke rising from under the hood and the sizzle and pop of the engine. She heard the door open and boot clad feet thud against the pavement. Sophie held her breath before she heard the voice.

"Oh...fuck me."

Sophie was frozen before anger overrode her and before she could control her mouth she spat angrily.

"Hey what the fuck was that! You see pedestrians crossing the road and you don't bother to slam on the brakes?"

Sophie slowly came around the front of the van. The man turned around and Sophie faltered. He was extremely handsome with his slightly long brown hair and his haunting dark eyes that analyzed her before him. A lit cigarette was clamped between his lips as he eyed her.

"What do you mean I didn't slam on my brakes? I shouldn't have had too! I fucking swerved and honked my horn!" He shouted at her and Sophie could feel the anger slowly melting away as she gazed into his eyes.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to just run right into the fucking road?" He questioned angrily before pinching the bridge of his nose and raising his other hand to take a drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke into the air before them.

Suddenly Sophie had a feeling that she knew what he had in fact hit because she was sure he had hit something and Sophie was sure that this man knew he hit something. A faint glimmer of hope filled Sophie that maybe this wonderful man had possibly ran over whatever the hell was chasing them.

Sophie turned on her heel and glanced at the bulbous dent in the front bender of the van. Blood was spattered against the windshield, now open car door, and hood of the car. Little pieces of red flesh were strewn about around the asphalt and sticking to the car.

She winced as her eyes followed the beams of light issuing from the headlights of the van to see a mangled, bloody, hulking mass lying on the ground. Sophie took a deep sigh of relief and swallowed as she slowly inched towards it. The squeak of boots behind her was an indication that the gorgeous guy was following behind her.

Sophie stopped a few feet away from it, her breath misting before her. The body was demolished and the limbs were bent at awkward angles. One of its legs lay a few feet away along with half of its tail. Pieces of its flesh along with its organs were also strewn about and some of its skin had peeled away showing the muscle and bone beneath. Blood oozed around the dead beast in a puddle and some still leaked from its wounds.

"Shit!" The man behind her breathed.

"You killed it…." Sophie remarked bluntly as her eyes remained transfixed on the bloody corpse.

"What the fuck is that thing? I mean why the hell did it dart out into the road after you?" His voice was irritated but Sophie still found it alluring.

"I don't know what it is all I know it that it was chasing us."

"Look I just killed that thing and saved your asses and you turn around and start yelling at me? What kind of thank you is that?" He shouted and Sophie had the sudden urge to smile but repressed it.

Sophie turned abruptly and broke into a run towards Ginger who was panting and clutching her shoulder in agony.

"Hey! Don't I get a thank you?" The guy hollered in an annoyed tone.

"C'mon Ginger we need to get you help! Now!" Sophie whispered urgently and Ginger nodded her head absently before letting Sophie help her stand. Sophie flung Ginger's arm around her shoulder and staggered under the added weight. Ginger was like a dead weight and Sophie's legs were still shaking from all the running and the terror. Her knees were buckling as she practically dragged Ginger back in the direction she guessed Ginger's house was.

"Hey! Where are you going? Oh fuck this!" She heard him shout and then heard the slam of a car door and the squeal of the van's tires against the slippery tar and tear off leaving the beast behind.

Sophie and Ginger turned down a road and Sophie recognized the sign for their neighborhood and she decided that for once luck was on her side. She practically galloped down the road and slipped and slid on the ice but she didn't care.

Ginger still remained silent but her eyes were fixed in a terrified stare. She drew in pants of the frigid air and couldn't move her lips to form the words she wanted to say. They turned on Ginger's street and Sophie kept glancing around in slight fear that the beast would leap out from behind one of the bushes to finish what it started.

At the sight of her house Ginger's legs went slack and turned to jelly. She practically collapsed and Sophie began to sob as so many different emotions slammed into her like a freight train, all at once. She didn't have know how badly Ginger was injured but she could see the blood staining Ginger's shirt and on her shoulder and side. Sophie had no idea what the fuck to do.

Ginger obviously needed medical attention but Sophie hated hospitals along with both Ginger and Brigitte. She wanted to avoid all the questions they would no doubt be asked about what happened and how it happened. Then Pam and Henry would get involved and they weren't even supposed to be out in the first place-like that would stop them anyways- and would no doubt be in some serious shit.

Ginger winced at the agonizing pain in her side and shoulder. The wounds stung more than anything and Ginger wasn't sure if she would live for a few minutes. When the beast had attacked her and dragged her into the woods Ginger didn't know if she'd make it but she did. She couldn't leave Bee alone. She had promised. Ginger didn't break her promises. She had to live for Bee. For Sophie.

Sophie dragged Ginger's limp body up the sidewalk and didn't bother with the handle she just kicked it open. Sophie then began to drag Ginger towards the basement…

A/N: There's chapter two! Reviews and feedback are as always very much appreciated!


End file.
